Spirits of the Past
by Chris Arin
Summary: Hermione visits the grave of her former lover and finds more than just memories...


Red, brown, and gold leaves fell from the trees above. The ones already knocked to the ground scampered across the sidewalk on to the paved asphalt of the street. A young woman could be seen walking absentmindedly along the path, her feet crunching stray leaves under her weight, her hands shoved in the pockets of her tan waistcoat and her head bowed, trying to avoid the same chilly September wind that guided those multicoloured leaves. A simple chain link fence to her right surrounded the single graveyard in town. As the woman reached the entrance, twin brick pillars topped by stone angels that were sank to their knees in prayer standing guard on either side, she proceeded inside.

She knew the path well, having traversed it multiple times before, but she still took the time to gaze upon the weathered headstones on either side, reading the names of those that had been laid to rest there. Some she recognized, as they had been the family of some of her friends. Most were complete strangers, however, and it was these she often wondered about. Who were they? Were their lives any more spectacular than hers had been so far? As she walked along, questions such as these whirling around in her head, she suddenly realized the wind had stopped. Her head perked up and she began to hear noises that seemed to emanate from the graveyard itself, whispers carried around on the very air that surrounded her.

The sounds were only momentary, but she was sure they had been real. Her head bowed again against the returning wind, she hurried along at a slightly faster pace than before, no longer taking notice of the names or even the headstones themselves. Soon she found herself standing before a grave she had seen so many times before. Reaching out, her hand came to rest on the gravestone. Slowly, as if caressing her lover's skin, her hand traveled over the slightly weathered engraving.

_Harry James Potter  
"The boy who lived, the warrior who died."  
July 31__st__, 1980 – September 19__th__, 1998_

* * *

It had been a long battle. The setting: Hogwarts. The night had been cool and clear, a starkly peaceful contrast to the shouts and screams of what would be the final battle. Hermione had just celebrated her birthday that morning, alongside Harry and the entire Weasley clan. Rejoicing in the company of her adopted family, the party was magnificent. However, it was to be short lived. Just a few hours into the festivities, they had received a letter from Minerva McGonagall, requesting their urgent return to their alma mater. They quickly set out, apparating as close as they could, and walking the rest of the way to the castle.

Once they arrived, they were thrust into a meeting and informed of the impending attack on the castle. Battle plans were drawn, duties assigned, and soon Voldemort and his Death Eaters were at the castle gates. By the time the dust settled, Hermione had received both her greatest and worst birthday presents she could ever receive. Voldemort had been defeated, his corpse laying on the cold floor of the Great Hall, but just a few feet away lay the body of Harry Potter. Her piercing screams could be heard for miles, and they were echoed by several others. Rushing to his side, she clutched to him, feeling the warmth slowly leave his body as her tears soaked his battle worn and dirtied shirt. She did not leave that spot until a few hours later when his body was to be removed.

The funeral was as magnificent as it was somber. Thousands attended, including Petunia and Dudley Dursley. Vernon had an urgent business meeting to attend and refused to miss it. Harry was laid to rest in a large, white marble tomb, similar to Dumbledore's. However, a lightning bolt was etched in the side with the words "_The boy who lived, the warrior who died_" etched below it. Centaurs gave him a salute of arrows. Fred and George Weasley honoured him with a spectacular fireworks display. Even a unicorn was spotted at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, watching the event. Hagrid was given the honour and privilege of presenting the eulogy. Not an eye in attendance was devoid of tears by the end, not even Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. Hermione left long after everyone else had gone, staying behind to shed her last tears into her former lover's now cold hand.

* * *

When she removed her hand from her old love's headstone, the same voices that permeated the air returned. They were louder this time, the wind having died away once again, replaced by their haunting sound.

"Who are you?" Hermione cried out, but the voices simply grew louder.

She could now make out snippets of the whispers. "_The chosen one_" "_Eternal_" "_Forever_". These were not voices she recognized. Could they have been the voices of the long deceased around her? She huddled into the headstone, fear slowly gripping her, but the voices left soon after and wind once more blew through the graveyard.

Hermione slowly fell to the ground, clutching it, wishing it were Harry once more. Tears began to fall and soaked the ground above the tomb. She had loved him like no other. He had been the one that was always there for her. He had always comforted her, cared for her. He had shown her love and compassion she had rarely received. But now he was gone, and she had to live her life alone, fighting through her trials, her memory of Harry still strong in her mind and in her heart. As the sun sank down, she lay there still, fresh tears falling, and right there on top of her lover's grave, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

She woke to the early morning sun lighting up the sky, dew on the grass sparkling like crystals spread across the earth. There was something more, though, and as she slowly woke herself, she noticed petals spread around her. In the immediate area surrounding the grave, rose petals were scattered like drops of blood on the grass. Confused, she sat up, and soon heard the whispers emanating from the graveyard once more, just as they had the previous day. But there was one more voice amongst them, louder and clearer than the others. She sat up, rubbed her eyes til she could properly see, and looked around.

A figured stood just behind the headstone. It was a human figure, but yet, not quite human. It was a man, but he emitted a faint glow and seeing through him, she noticed he was translucent. She slowly moved up the gaze at the man's face and was shocked at who she found staring back at her, a smile plastered on his face. Harry.

He handed her a rose, not saying a thing. As he extended his arm, she took the flower and held it to her like it was Harry himself. Tears began to well in her eyes as she stared into his. The piercing green was brighter and more brilliant than she had ever known. That was when he spoke.

"You are my chosen one. I will love you forever, beyond my mortal life and the after."

"Harry!" She stood up as quick as she could, but he was already fading away. She watched as his figure faded into nothingness, the smile still permanently on his face. He was gone.

She sat back down and caressed the headstone once again, the rose still clutched to her by her other hand. How long she sat there, she did not know. Finally she kissed her lover's name, stood once more, and before departing, the rose in hand, she whispered once more to her eternal love.

"I love you."

* * *

**A/N: This was a short little piece I had started on a few months back and finally found time to finish. Fluff and Romance, with a bit of Angst thrown in. A little A/U. I do hope you liked it and as always, reviews, bad or good, are appreciated.**

Edit: Totally typoed and made Harry's birthday July 1st instead of 31st. Changed it to be correct lol.


End file.
